


Tastes Like Cake

by Sheneverupdates



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Boys Kissing, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Food Kink, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneverupdates/pseuds/Sheneverupdates
Summary: Made for the KagaKuroExchange 2017: Summer/Birthday ThemePrompt: Kagami’s birthday and Kuroko tries his hardest to make a cake but it doesn’t work that well*For trip, thank you for being my exchange partner!*





	Tastes Like Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trip/gifts).



“Nigou, down.” Kuroko chided, shooing the small dog that curiously sniffed at the cake he pulled out of the oven. But he was glad the puppy didn’t turn tail and run away from the smell this time. It was encouraging.

This was attempt number five.

The recipe was from his grandmother, who baked the most delicious cakes for his birthday. They were soft, moist and smelt rich with vanilla. Every bite was like heaven.

And Kuroko wanted to bake it himself for his boyfriend’s birthday.

But, it seemed that he didn’t get all the necessary information to bake it properly, such as: what order to mix the ingredients together, or how long to bake it in the oven. It wasn’t that Kuroko was a _bad_ cook; he just hadn’t baked by himself before, and he didn’t know these things. During the first attempt, the cake set off the smoke alarm and was burnt to a crisp. The second attempt, he didn’t keep it in the oven long enough, and was still runny in the middle. He stuck it back in and ended up burning that too. The third attempt, Kuroko kept opening the oven door to check on it, determined not to burn this one too. Instead, the cake deflated. On the fourth attempt, Kuroko resorted to looking up how long to bake it on his phone. Everything seemed like it was fine, until Kuroko sampled it, and gagged. Turns out he’s been mixing up the sugar and the salt jars all this time.

Kuroko carefully sliced a small piece off the top of the cake and took a tentative bite. It was slightly tougher than how his grandmother makes it, but it was good. If anything, the center would be moist. Right?

Kuroko smiled in satisfaction and got the ingredients to make the icing.

Turns out, Kuroko was worse at decorating than baking.

The pieces he cut for the tiers were uneven and lopsided, his piping technique non-existent, and to top it off, he didn’t realize he had to wait for the cake to cool completely before frosting. So naturally, the icing was melting off.

Kuroko pouted. He didn’t expect this to be so hard.

 “I don’t think Kagami-kun is going to be very impressed with this, Nigou.”

“Impressed with what?”

Kuroko jumped as he heard his lover’s voice next to his ear. “K-Kagami-kun! Don’t scare me like that.”

“You’re one to talk. Always appearing out of nowhere.” Kagami chuckled and placed a kiss on his shadow’s cheek as he wrapped his hands around his waist. “I’m home.”

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Kuroko chided lightly as he tried to block the taller male’s sight from what he was working on, with no avail.

“I _did_ call out, but you didn’t answer. I guess you were too focused on…that?” Kagami guessed, tilting his head slightly as he got a better look at the cake on the table. A warm smile spread across his face as he understood what his boyfriend was up to. “Did you make that for me?”

Kuroko blushed, “It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday. It’s not ready yet…and it turned out to be a disaster.”

“What? No way…so what if it’s a little lopsided, and melting, and you missed a spot there-oof!”

Kagami rubbed his stomach from where Kuroko elbowed him.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love it Kuroko, really. Especially the little basketballs you decorated on it. Nice touch.”

“…those are tigers.”

“Oh…really? Oh, wait I see it now. The whiskers…or stripes. They’re cute.” Kagami bit his lip, trying not to chuckle.

“If Kagami-kun keeps laughing, you won’t get a slice.”

“I’m not laughing.” Kagami snickered, as he hugged Kuroko tighter, “You’re just so cute, Kuroko. To go through all this trouble for me. You put so much effort. I really appreciate it.”

Kuroko fidgeted, feeling shy all of a sudden, “It’s really nothing, Kagami-kun. I just wanted to do something special for you on your birthday. It just didn’t come out as planned.”

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t judge a cake by how it looks,” Kagami’s lips pulled into a teasing smirk as he licked a smear of icing off of Kuroko’s cheek. “It’s the taste that counts, right?”

Kuroko felt his cheeks glow again, “I…suppose.”

“Feed me?” The taller male requested innocently, though eyes sparked with mischief, like an overgrown child. And Kuroko couldn’t refuse him, not with that hopeful look on his face.

He cut off a piece of cake, turned to face him fully and lifted it to his lover’s lips.

Kagami took a small bite, “Mmm…sweet,” he complimented as he went in for a bigger, messy bite, taking Kuroko’s fingers in his mouth as well.

Kuroko gasped in surprise and giggled, “Kagami-kun!”

“M f’orry, I’f was jus’ ‘fo tasty,” he grinned and swallowed, his lips smeared with icing, “I wanted to make sure I got all of it.”

Kagami leaned forward, licking his lips, “You should really try this icing.”

Kuroko smiled, “If you insist.”

He stood on his toes and captured his boyfriend’s lips between his own. He sucked lightly, savouring the taste of the sweet frosting with a hint of vanilla. Kagami gave a content sigh and pressed their lips together more firmly. His tongue slipped into Kuroko’s mouth, giving him more of that sugary taste. Kuroko let out a soft moan, as Kagami ran his tongue over and under his own. Kagami’s large hands gripped his hips and lifted him on to the table. Kuroko leaned back on his elbow and swiped a large glob of icing off the cake. He gave his finger a sensual lick, enjoying how his partner’s eyes were glued on him. Without further prompting, Kagami closed the distance between them again, pressing his body further against the table.

Kagami hungrily lapped up more icing from his lips, as if the taste was the most addictive thing he knew.

‘Maybe,’ Kuroko thought to himself, ‘I’m not that bad at baking after all.’


End file.
